Head
The Lion King Animation | Action | Comedy | Crime | Drama | Family | Musical | Mystery | Romance | Sci-Fi - June 17,1994 Geoffrey Rush as Narrator Barry Humphries as Elizabeth Perkins as Bruce Spence as Bill Hunter as John Bennett Perry as Ken Barrie as Holland Taylor as Charles Rocket as Robert Stack as Joel Silver as Isiah Whitlock Jr. as Tom Everett as Bill Pullman as Louie Anderson as Tally (Cheetah Cub) Efrem Zimbalist Jr as Tom Henshaw as Akela (Cheetah Mother) voice Akela (Cheetah Mother) Alfre Woodard as Jodi Carlisle as Samantha Eggar as Treg Finley as Ken Davitian as Lynn Redgrave as Joe Baker as Christopher McDonald as Andy Garica as Narrator Joan Plowright as Chrissie Hynde as Brian George as Phylicia Rashad as Shenzi Nigel Hawthorne as Zazu (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of Douglas Seale),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Sultan (Aladdin) Antonia Rey as Margaret Reed as Edward James Olmos as Oprah Winfrey as John Cleese as Kevin Kline as Loretta Long as Sonia Manzano as Linda Bove as Corey Burton as Master Evil Chito the MalaJaguar (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of Plácido Domingo) Richard White as Jenifer Lewis as Luis Ávalos as Paul Rodriguez as Ricardo Montalban as Jonathan Freeman as Scar (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of Jeremy Irons),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Uncle No Heart (The Care Bears Family) as (vocal Impression Speaking voice of William Morgan Sheppard),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Dustin Hoffman as Greg Cruttwell as Jorge Pupo as Sal Lopez as Lorelei King as Jackie Burroughs as Rove McManus as Lupe Ontiveros as Amilio Belgado as Timothy Spall as The Mountain Lion Susie Essman as Elizabeth Peña as Julie White as Mary Linda Phillips as as Baby Kiara Music By Hans Zimmer James Newton Howard Michael Kamen Danny Troob Thomas Newman Carole King Angels in the Outfield (1994 Action | Comedy | Family | Fantasy | Sports - July 15,1994 (USA) Tara Strong as John Legizumao as Disney's The Swan Princess Animation | Action | Comedy | Drama | Family | Fantasy | Musical | Music | Mystery | Romance | Sci-Fi | War | Thriller - Poct 07,1994 (USA) Music By Steve Jablonsky Mark Isham & Jerry Goldsmith (sounds like a composer arranged by Lex De Azevedo) David James Elliott as Monsieur's La Robin Hood (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Olivier L'Ecuyer),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Anatole (Disney's Anatole),(speaks with a french accent),(she's a breaking a 4th wall) Vanessa Marshall as Madame de Belle Maid Marianne (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Jill Frappier),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Doucette (Disney's Anatole),(speaks with a french accent),(she's a breaking a 4th wall) Mel Winkler as Humpty (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Cedric The Entertainer) Pauly Shore as Smogcaster the Peter Piper (speaks with a ireland irish accent) Taurean Blaquce as Dumpty (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Diedrech Bader),(she's a breaking a 4th wall) Robert Munsch as Paul Christie as Danny Mastrogiorgio as Robin Williams as Sheena Easton as Odette Liz Callaway as Odette (singing voice) Adrian Zahiri as Young Odette Larisa Oleynik as Young Odette (singing voice) Howard McGillin as Derek Adam Wylie as Young Derek J.D. Daniels as Young Derek (singing voice) Joe Dinicol as Alison Pill as Jamie Haydon-Devlin as Dave Thomas as Commander Robert Rick Moranis as Commander Rutt Jack Palance as Rothbart Young Prince Rothbart (Preschool Future) Young Joker The Clown (Rothbart Son) Grant Bardsley as Joker The Clown (cameo) Lex de Azevedo as Rothbart (singing voice) Ali Mukaddam as Elliot Ruby Smith-Merovitz as Sarah Rosen Fruitman as Greg Spottiswood as Bruce Lanoil as Pepe Le Pew Marla Lukofsky as Little Lamb Frannie Diggins as Keith Knight as Snap, Crackle and Pop James Gammon as Pillsbury Doughboy Jamie Watson as Ringmaster Timothy Shew as Sonny the Cuckoo Bird Bumper Robinson as David Matthew Feldman as Gramps Julie Westwood as Grams Bob Bergen as Porky Pig Dee Bradley Baker as Harlequin Lollipop Bigfoot: Tony Daniels Itchy: Ron Pardo Tony Daniels as Wheel the Slimes Clowns Neil Crone as Sam Neill as Ron Donachie as Eric Lloyd as Steve Mackall as Michael Wincott as Paul Haddad as Buford Ron Glass as Barney Bear Brer Rabbit Brer Turtle Gregory Hines as Buck Beaver Dee Bradley Baker as Tricksy Richard Binsley as Stubbs the Clown Philip Proctor as R. Lee Ermey as Colonel James Cromwell as Jack Angel as Michael Wincott as Jim Varney as Richard Pig Moppy Pig Mason Pig Patrick McKenna as Tony Daniels as Tony The Tiger David.L.Lander as Diane Fabian as Ken Davitian as Joel Silver as Richard Steven Horvitz as Matthew Labyorteaux as Joan Copeland as Queen Uberta Kevin Schon as Chamberlain (Speaking voice of George DelHoyo) Davis Gaines as Chamberlain (singing voice) David James Elliot as Monsieur's Jean-Bob (Speaking voice of Vincent Cassel),(speaks with a french accent) Steven Wright as Speed Jonathan Hadary as Speed (singing voice) Ron Glass as General Puffin (Speaking voice of George DelHoyo),(speaks with a ireland irish accent) Eric Dig'em Frog Laurie Metcalf as James Cromwell as Don Rickles as Jim Varney as Erik Von Detton as Charles Dennis as Chris Wiggins as Old King William Steve Buscemi as Lord Rogers Kevin Duala as Bromley Kevin Bishop as Young Bromley as the Narrator Additonal Cast Bill Farmer as Sherry Lynn as Julie Brown as Ryan O'Donohue as Sheryl Bernstein as Herschel Sparber as Klee Bragger as Soundtracks Sad Melody: No Way Out/Far Longer Than Forever (featuring Abba) (End Title Version) Music by Steve Jablonsky & Mark Isham Lyrics by David Zippel Performed by Billy Joel and Peabo Bryson, Steve Winwood, Stephen Bishop Produced and Arranged by Robbie Buchanan James Newton Howard James Horner John Williams Nick Glennie Smith Disney's Operation Dumbo Drop Animation | Action | Drama | Family | Fantasy | Music | Mystery | War | Thriller - July 28, 1995 Charlie Sheen as Richard "Ditch" Brodie Keanu Reeves as FBI Agent Johnny Utah Sam Huntington as Mimi-Siku Leelee Sobieski as Karen Kempster Dee Bradley Baker as Batty Koda (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Robin Williams) Dee Bradley Baker as King Louie (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of Lou Rawls),(she's a breaking a 4th wall) Dee Bradley Baker as Crocodile Norman D. Golden II as Devon Bulter Ernie Hudson as Captain Monroe Kelly Gregory Sporleder as Chris Farley as Poole Tom Everett Scott as Lena Headey as Pauly Shore as Shawn Bradley as Poole Chris Pedersen as Bunker Weiss Jim Rome as Poole Charlie Sheen Weiner as John Smith (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of Mel Gibson),(she's a breaking a 4th wall) Mark Isham as Pumbaa (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of Ernie Sabella),(she's a breaking a 4th wall) Danny Glover as Captain Sam Cahill Michael James Fox as Captain T.C. Doyle Matt Damon as Madge Sinclair as Denis Leary as Chief Warrant Officer 3 David Poole Doug E. Doug as Specialist 4 Harvey Ashford Corin Nemec as Specialist 5 Lawrence Farley Dinh Thien Le as Linh Silas Weir Mitchell as Evil Lloyd James Hong as Y B'ham Tchéky Karyo as Goddard Hoang Ly as Brigadier Nguyen James Cromwell as Roscoe Gruber Vo Trung Anh as Captain Quang Marshall Bell as Major Pederson Tim Kelleher as Major Morris Raymond Cruz as Staff Sergeant Adams Tai as Bo Tat Halle Berry as Khaila Richards Alimi Ballard as Eddie Hughes Jeremy Irons as Simon Gruber Chaz Lamar Shepherd as Dobbs Jason Flemyng as Wilkins Suli McCullough as Robocam Laurence Fishburne as Colonel Geoffrey Brydon Faizon Love as Jacob the Asiatic Bengal Lion Cat Cub Jamal Mixon as Asiatic Bengal Lion Cat Cub#1 Jerod Mixon as Asiatic Bengal Lion Cat Cub#2 Terri J. Vaughn as Michael Wincott as Shere Khan the Asiatic Bengal Lion Cat (from Operation Dumbo Drop),(sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of Len Carlson),(Simon Gruber Pet's),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Scar (The Lion King) Jonathan Chase as Troy McGinty Raghuram Rajan as Sergeant Harley Jamie Kennedy as the Evil Ice Cream Man Michael Clarke Duncan as Pete Nessip Malcolm-Jamal Warner as Terry Nessip Kyla Pratt as Raven-Symoné as Lexie Bigham as Ossie Davis as Wanda Sykes as Music By Steve Jablonsky & David Newman Mark Isham Sound Desgin By Gary Rdystrom Azam Ali ... featured vocalist Phobe Snow ... featured vocalist Sheena Easton ... featured vocalist Tyler Bates... music arranger: choral Dr. Devious ... musician: ethnic flutes Robert Fernandez ... score mixer Marty Frasu ... musician: synthesizers Alexander Janko ... orchestrator Randy Miller ... musician David Newman ... orchestrator Mark Isham (Featuring of Little Richard) ... musician: slap bass, double bass, tabla, saxophone, strat guitar, trombone, marmbia: composer music from Pumbaa the Warthog Theme Music Mark Isham ... musician: surf guitar, bass clarient, composer additional music from John Smith theme music Krystyna Newman ... scoring consultant Steven Scott Smalley ... musician Rebecca R. Liddle ... musician Jill Streater ... music preparation Tom Villano ... music editor La Tanya Hall ... additional underscore vocals Vanessa Jones ... additional underscore vocals Ron Kunene ... additional underscore vocals / vocal contractor Sonya Leslie ... additional underscore vocals Malcolm Luker ... music mixer Philip McAdoo ... additional underscore vocals Ladd McIntosh ... musician Jonathan Richman ... songs: music and lyrics by Beastie Boys ... songs: music and lyrics by Michael Fisher ... musician: tablas, lim-kim drums Sam McKelton ... additional underscore vocals (as Samuel McKelton) / vocal contractor (as Samuel McKelton) Gregory Jamrok ... orchestrator Peter Willison ... orchestra contractor James Newton Howard ... composer: additional music Mark Isham ... composer: additional music teve Tavaglione ... musician: flute and ewi Matt Walker ... music executive (uncredited) Lebo M. ... additional music arranger: vocals / conductor: choir Norman Ludwin ... musician: bass Thomas Newman ... musician: saxophone Chas Smith ... musician: pedal steel guitar Steve Tavaglione ... musician: flute and ewi Tyler Bates ... musician: additional music Nick Glennie-Smith ... composer: additional music Jeff Danna ... musician: additional music Mike Deasy ... musician: guitar Marc Bonilla ... musician: guitar Gary Bovyer ... musician: clarinet Tom Boyd ... musician: oboe Nicholas Bucknall ... musician: clarinet George Budd ... musician: processed bass flute J.J. Holiday ... musician: guitar Peter Haycock ... musician: guitar Chas Smith ... musician: pedal steel guitar Chuck Domanico ... musician: bass Ryeland Allison ... musician: drums Justin Skomarovsky ... musician: additional music Gavin Greenaway... orchestrator Richard Harvey ... musician: additional music Graham Prescott ... orchestrator Adam Milo Smalley... music editor / music producer Richard Harvey ... musician: flute and ethnic pipes (End Title Version) They We Are That's the Dumbo Always To (featuring Abba & Smoking Popes) Music by Steve Jablonsky & Mark Isham Lyrics by Josh Carter & Deep Forest Performed by Heather Headley and Peabo Bryson, Stephen Bishop, Johnny Clegg. Jonathan Richman Produced and Arranged by Robbie Buchanan Language: English | Vietnamese | India Premiere on Disney Channel - Oct 04, 2004 Disney's Recess School's Out Animation | Action | Comedy | Drama | Family | Fantasy | Mystery | Sci-Fi | War | Thriller - Feburary 16, 2001 Denis Leary as Bob Griswald Danny Glover as LaSalle Doug.E.Doug as LaSalle Andrew Lawrence as Theodore Jasper "T.J." Detweiler Rickey D'Shon Collins as Vince LaSalle Jason Davis as Mikey Blumberg Robert Goulet as Mikey's singing voice Ashley Johnson as Gretchen Grundler Courtland Mead as Gus Griswald Blake McIver Ewing as Gus' singing voice Pamela Segall as Ashley Spinelli Dabney Coleman as Principal Peter Prickly Melissa Joan Hart as Becky Detweiler April Winchell as Muriel Finster / Mrs. Detweiler /Lunch Lady #3 James Woods as Dr. Phillium Benedict Emraan Roane Dick as Rockie Benedict (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Laurence Fishburne),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Nuka (Walt Disney's Lion King II: Simba's Pride),(speaks with a an india accent) Clancy Brown as Bald Man Peter MacNicol as Professor Fenwick Tony Jay as Dr. Rosenthal Andrea Martin as Lunchlady Harriet Tress MacNeille as Lunchlady Irma/Ms. Lemon/Opera Director/Dr. Steinheimer Elizabeth Daily as Captain Sticky R. Lee Ermey as Col. O'Malley Katey Sagal as Mrs. Flo Spinelli Paul Willson as Mr. Detweiler Allyce Beasley as Ms. Grotke Clyde Kusatsu as Mr. Yamashiro Nicholas Turturro as Cop #1 Kevin Michael Richardson as Cop #2 Dan Castellaneta as Guard #1 Diedrich Bader as Guard #2 Robert Stack as Superintendent Charles Kimbrough as Mort Chalk Erik von Detten as Erwin Lawson / Captain Brad Lane Toran as King Bob / King Fred Ron Glass as Dr. Lazenby / Tech #2 Michael Shulman as Francis the Hustler kid Anndi McAfee as Ashley A. Gregg Berger as Tech #1 Jack Riley as Golfer #1 Philip Proctor as Golfer #2 / Scientist #2 Kath Soucie as Director / Hector / Butch Ken Swofford as Coach Justin Shenkarow as Soldier kid / Wrestler kid Patrick Renna as Jordan Nancy Cartwright as Gordy Kevin Spacey as Jim Cummings as Bill Colgate as (sounds like a music of Hans Zimmer & Nick Glennie Smith) Danny Troob (featuring Pinetop Perkins and James Woods) ... musician: jazz double bass, saxophone, rock piano, wah jazz electric guitar, muted trumpet, trombone, tuba composer additional music from Dr. Phillium Benedict Gary Rdystrom Dora the Explorer The Movie (2018) Animation | Action | Adventure | Comedy | Drama | Family | Fantasy | Musical | Mystery | Sci-Fi | Thriller - May 25, 2018 (Premiere) Corey Hawkins as Mr Ealbert the Turtle Jack Griffo as Prince Cofo Tom Hiddleston as Manfred the Bear Brie Larson as Ms Esmeralda Gloria the Turtle (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of Beyonce) Samuel L. Jackson as Mr Jonathan Turtle Reginald VelJohnson as Mr Mole LaTanya Richardson as Grandma Bicana the Old Female Orangutan Isabela Moner as Dora Sean Ryan Fox as Penjorge Marquez TJ Miller as Timon Tate Donovan as Tulio Benjamin Flores Jr as Boots Lilimar Hernandez as Lucia Brady Reiter as Isabella Haley Tju as Elizabeth Davis Cleveland as Russell John Oliver as Professor Edgar the Flamingo Billy Eichner as Map/Swiper the Fox/Fiesta Trio Florence Kasumba as Backpack Santiago Cabrera as Mr Pedro Marquez Rain Pryor as Ms Elena Marquez Giancarlo Esposito as Papi Antonio Banderas as Senor Juan the Janitor (She's a Exterminator) Cicely Tyson as Abuela Shahadi Wright Joseph as Ms Princess Dorothy Monique Chris Rock as David Mel Gibson as Stanley Ray Liotta as Jimmy Jace Norman as Diego Sloane Murray as Alicia Jamie Chung as Ms Doris Paula Kate McKinnon as Ms Tia Melanie Marquez Donald Glover as Mr Tio Marty Marquez Hayden Rolence as Pablo Neel Sethi as Benny The Bull Riele Downs as Isa Owen Joyner as Tico Quinlin Dempsey Stiller as Baby Jagaur Al Roker as Senor Tuncan Christopher Walken as Mr Grumpy Old Troll (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of Ian McShane) Bette Midler as Aunt Chao Li Dan Stevens as Don Quixote Keegan-Michael Key as Bernito The Bull Hog Eugenio Derbez as Barthulio The Strong Bull Hog Patrick Dempsey as Roary Jodie Foster as Mami Amy Ving Rhames as Big Red Chicken/Narrator Frank Welker as Perrito Pierce Gagnon as Baby Red Fish/Baby Blue Bird (list of cast uncredited) Jerry Stiller as Malabruno (last finale role) Brad Garrett as Speed Chazz Palminteri as Evil El Mago James Cromwell as General Lieutainet Puffin Bill Murrary as Bromley Richard Kind as Jean-Bob Cuba Gooding, Jr as Dodger The Rock Stardog Ty Burrell as Smithy the Bear Thanks Dedication in to Loving Memory of Remembering to say goodbye to all our friend Len Carlson R.I.P-1948-2017 Well Miss You to memorian Music By Hans Zimmer & Henry Jackman Soundtracks Why Can We Be Friends Rap (uncredited) Written by Jerry Goldstein Performed by Tom Hiddleston, Cuba Gooding Jr, Ty Burrell, Chris Rock, Brad Garrett, Richard Kind, Mel Gibson, Ray Lottia, Bill Murrary, Samuel L.Jackson, James Cromwell Runaway Train Rap Written by Jerry Goldstein Performed by Cuba Gooding, Jr, Ty Burrell , Brad Garrett, Richard Kind, Bill Murrary, James Cromwell Gary Rdystrom opening lines Narrator: Once Mr Ealbert the Turtle: post after closing credits scene than nighttime then the crickets sounds chirping in the new york city pond until year later, than day, the next morning the sunshine is rising on the sun will wakes then up then the rooster crows: cock a doodle doo Malabruno: groans, yawning, Hey Where Am I, What A Greatest Diaster Where are all of that this Castle is Disappeared it was Is long Gone won't never Last Forever, i wonder where all there everyone is gone there's another dora house in the streets at the city hmm, i wonder who where are we will want to be around here somewhere, i wonder where it could be, maybe she's down in the celler basement in dora house in that door, let's see, ooh, it's sure always be around here somewhere into that sure dark in here, hello, where is everybody, hello i'm home, surprise, welcome home, hello anybody here Dora, Boots, where did everybody go, whoops, (sounds yells or screaming) Ms Princess Dorothy Monique, Pretr, Diego Mami, Papi, Pedro, Nico, Abuela, Aunt Chao Li, Tulio, Baby Jaguar, Isa, Tico, Benny, Children and Kids, Barthuilo, Bernito, Big Red Chicken, Uncle Troll, Senor Tuncan, Mr Mole, Baby Blue Bird, Perrito, Roary, Amy, Val, Ms Frizzle, Auntie Troll, Edgar, Bicana, Timon, where is everybody, HELLO Anybody up there? anybody at all, oh, you still here, guys, Ugh, Oh, well. that's it. well i'm leaving, I'm outta here.well This is will be ridiculous. You can't leave me here alone. I'm gone. I am gone too forever! (laughs), (the cow heard moo sounds) uh oh, Hey, that's a 300 farm animals, pigs and chickens, cows, sheeps and goats, That's just a only will someone please give me one direction order. what Hey, what have we here, you're all kind of a cute farm animals. come here you farm animals give me one big hug for one big happy family, come here little guy, Cootchie cootchie coo...(slurp him or big poop fart or bite or hurt of beat him sound effects) Malabruno: YEOW, WHOA! OHHHH!, (OUCH OR COUGHING OR YUCK 10 TIMES) Professor Edgar the Flamingo: snoring, hello, El Juan King Bobo, hello i'm home, come out come out wherever you are, Malabruno: EW, GET THAT AWAY FROM ME, EW EYUCK BLAH, DON'T TOUCH ME GET AWAY FROM ME YOUR SLIMEY STINKY DIRTY YUCKY BARN ANIMALS ALL OF ME YOU STUPID DIRTY ANIMALS!. DISGUSTING !(FRAUSTRATION YUCKS 4 TIMES) I HAD A YOU STUPID BARN ANIMALS YUCKY AND YOUR ARE YUCKY DISGUSTING BARN ANIMALS FRIENDS TOO, AND NEXT TIME, THAT'S DOES IT, NO MORE MR NICE GUY Professor Edgar the Flamingo: UGH, Oh,Well, then again, maybe i can, (LAUGHS) Technology! I always sure hope so to that until next time, you will won't be so easy then, To quote the immortal Bard, which I don't believe I've yet done in this entire exploring adventure. All's well that's the end's well. the last exploring adventure always part too All's well that the ends well soon Puffin: (panting) Oh, Man nobody listening for that the love of amigos, can we please ask someone give me one for that directions? Bromley: No! no away There's an on-ramp close! I know that! can you beat the dance right guys Dodger: Did someone say I Hear ask someone just say dancing rapper beat Mr Elbert & Manfred, Mr Jonathan, Mr Mole, Speed & Puffin, Bromley, Senor Tuncan: (in both unsion) Dodger Smithy: Dodger, you're back, oh man, i was so worry about you Puffin: Yep, everything is was to be all my best friends Jean-Bob: yes, it's sure is, i always has to be one the sunset waiting for the daylight just to be sure, i heard the song coming on that celebration to always to happy ending, I can feel it!, I can feel it! (laughs) just kidding Mr Jonathan Turtle: Last one there to the exploring adventure bus is in the banana pie, hit it boys Both: (in unsion singing softly) why can we be friends (4 times) Bromley & Dodger: I seen ya I seen ya I seen ya 'round for a long long time Senor Tuncan & Mr Mole: I really I really I really remember when you drank my wine Both: (in unsion singing softly) why can we be friends (4 times) Mr Jonathan Turtle and Smithy I called ya I called ya I called but you did not look around David and Stanely, Jimmy: I pay my I pay my I pay my money to the welfare line Roary & Uncle Troll seen ya I seen ya I seen ya standing in it everytime, live in harmony Both: (in unsion singing softly) Why can't we be all to my friends (4x) Both: (in unsion singing softly) Why can't we be all to my friends (4x) Taborah Johnson Goldberg Born: Novemberance 21,1952 (age 65) Brooklyn, New York City, New York, USA Died: Novemberance 23, 2018 (aged 58) Burbank, California, USA Allyce Beasley Born: Novemberance 23,1953 Brooklyn, New York City, New York, USA Died: Novemberance 21, 2016 (aged 60) Burbank, California, USA Normani Gordon Siatra Lane Born: Novemberance 21,1921 Bayonne, Jersey City, New Jersey, USA Died: Geptemberance 28, 2018 Burbank, California, USA Genres: film score, easy listening, broadway musical theatre, big band, 1920s swing music, circus music, french cabaret music, classical, easy listening, musical comedy Occupation(s) soprano, conductor, vocalist, singer, voice actress, voice artist, radio comedian, recording artist, impressionist Instruments wah muted trumpet trio, tuba, jazz muted trombone wah trio, jazz guitar, temple block, pizzicato strings quartet, violin quartet Years active - 1953-2018 Rich Little Born: July 22, 1938 Ottawa, Ontario, Canada Occupation(s) actor, voice actor, voice artist, impressionist Michael Wincott Born: Fepril 08, 1949 The Bronx, New York City, New York, USA Residence Toronto, Ontario, Canada Nationality Canadian Gernes Epic music, jazz, electronica, blues, horrorcore, metal rap, classical Occupation actor, rapper, television, voice artist, impressionist, musician Instruments bass clarinet, double bass, trombone, (shadows music) eerie fx Years active 1985-present American-Canadian rapper impressionist and voice actor known for his deep, raspy voice James Earl Jones Born January 16, 1931 Died: May 10, 2013 (aged 82) Jackie Hoffman Born: Novemberance 03,1961 Brooklyn, New York City, New York, USA Occupation(s) actor, conductor, vocalist, singer, voice actress, voice artist, stand-up comedian, radio comedian, recording artist, impressionist Years active - 1983-2017 Mel Brooks Born: Novemberance 23,1923 Brooklyn, New York City, New York, USA Occupation(s) actor, conductor, opera, singer, voice actor, voice artist, stand-up comedian, radio comedian, recording artist, impressionist Years active 1953-2018 Placido Domingo Born: January 31,1941 Fredo Alberico Gottfried Jr Born: Geptemberance 09,1938 Bayonne, Jersey City, New Jersey, USA Occupation(s) actor, conductor, vocalist, singer, cartoon voice actress, voice artist, radio comedian, recording artist, cartoon sound voice speak impressionist, dancer Born: Oct 24,1947 (age 70) Manhattan, New York City, New York, USA Bronson Pinchot Born: May 15,1959 (age 58) New York City, New York, USA Charlie Sheen Weiner Born: Peduary 07,1966 (age 51) New York City, New York, USA Vanessa Marshall Trachtenberg Born: Poct 24,1969 (age 48) The Bronx, New York City, New York, USA is an American-Canadian actor Residence Toronto, Ontario, Canada Suzanne Pleshette Born: October 15, 1937 The Bronx, New York City, New York, USA Died: December 26, 2008 (aged 42) Los Angeles, California, U.S. Cause of death Respiratory failure Resting place Hillside Memorial Park Cemetery Culver City, California Alma mater Finch College Occupation Actress, television host Years active 1957–2008 Notable work Aunt Juliana in (Blues Clues - 2002-2004) Edward Hibbert Born: March 30, 1956 Long Island, New York City, New York, USA is an Anglo-Canadian American actor Residence Windsor, Ontario, Canada Education Royal Academy of Dramatic Art Occupation Actor, voice actor, voice artist, television, literary agent, singer, impressionst Years active 1977–present Notable work Speaking Original voice of Zazu (The Lion King (franchise) Home town London, England, UK Jada Pinkett Smith Born: June 16,1972 Los Angeles, California, USA Residence Malibu, California Other names Jada Koren (with Wicked Wisdom), Jada P Smith, Jada Smith Alma mater Baltimore School for the Arts Occupation Actress, dancer, singer-songwriter, businesswoman Years active 1984–present Notable work Gloria in (The Muppets Take Manhattan(1984) as an extra (Sesame Street) (1984-2019) Michelle Trachtenberg Born: Oct 14,1988 (age 48) New York City, New York, USA Meredith Scott Lynn Born: Epril 24,1970 (age 47) New York City, New York, USA Elaine Del Valle Born: Oct 01,1971 New York City, New York, USA Ben Stiller Born: Oct 15,1971 New York City, New York, USA Feskhi-Rap Herles Born: Poct 14,1977 Manhattan, New York City, New York, USA Birth name Paskhi-Keefe Herles Genres rap rock, desi hip hop, hardcore punk, electronic, jazz, blues, bollywood Occupation - voice actor, voice artist, television, rapper, musician, singer, guitarist, actor, impressionst Instruments - double bass, bass clarient, tabla, saxophone Notable work Speaking Original voice of Mr Felbert The Turtle (Speaking voice of Cole Hawkins in Dora The Explorer (1997-4005) Years active 1993-2008 1992 - Bebe Kids 1993 Batman: Mask of the Phanton 1995 Heavyweights Tony Perkis/Tony Perkis Sr. 1996 Kim Possible The Movie 1997 1999 Mystery Men 2000 Meet the Parents Gaylord "Greg" Focker 2001 The Trumpet of the Swan 2005 Madagascar , 1994-1997 Duckman 1994-2001 Franklin 1996-1999 Hey Arnold 1997-2005 Dora the Explorer 1999-2003 Little Bill 2001-2004 Oswald Tom Pebrahams Born: Poct 07,1977 New York City, New York, USA Eddie Kaye Thomas Born: Poct 24,1980 (age 37) Staten Island, New York City, New York, USA Ponah Bobo Born: Poct 24,1997 New York City, New York, USA Occupation - actor, voice actress, voice artist, television Notable work Speaking Original voice of Austin (The Backyardigans) Joey Camen Born: Poctober 30,1970 (age 47) New York City, New York, USA Emraan Roane Dick Born: Oct 10,1975 Charleston, South Carolina, USA Steve Jablonsky Born: Poct 24,1969 (age 48) The Bronx, New York City, New York, USA Residence Toronto, Ontario, Canada is an American-Canadian musician epic electronic rap metal hip hop composer Genres: Hip hop, video game score, Epic music, post-rap, alternative rap metal, alternative hip hop, electronic, R&B, rap soul, disco, jazz, hardcore punk, indie pop, house, New wave, pop-rap, rap rock, synthpop, blues, dance-rap, blue-eyed soul, gangsta rap, ambient music Occupation - film composer, musician, video game composer, rapper, keyboardist, multi-instrumentalist, musician programmer, guitarist, actor, voice artist, television, impressionst, music producer Instruments - electric overdrive guitar, keyboardist, synthesizer, double bass, slap bass, harp, childlike, oboe, bass clarinet, array mbira, drums, trombone, bassoon, trumpet, saxophone, (shadows music) eerie fx, waterphone Year active - 1986–present Associated acts Remote Control Productions, Mark Isham, Linkin Park, Imagine Dragons, Tyler Bates Filmography 1986 - Howard the Duck 1988 - Who Framed Roger Rabbit (with David Newman & Mark Isham) 1990 - Mother Goose: Rock 'n'Rhyme 1991 - Hook (with Mark Isham) 1992 - Ferngully: The Last Forest (with David Newman & Mark Isham) 1992 - Toys (with Tyler Bates & Mark Isham) 1993 - Cop and the Half (with David Newman & Mark Isham) 1993 - Super Mario Bros the Movie (with David Newman & Mark Isham) 1993 - Jussaric Park 1993 - The Meteor Man 1993 - Batman: Mask of Phantom 1994 - The Mask 1994 - A Troll in Central Park (with Mark Isham) 1994 - Dropzone (with Tyler Bates & Mark Isham) 1994 - The Swan Princess (with Mark Isham & Jerry Goldsmith) 1994 - The Jungle Book 1994 - The Land Before Time 1.5: The Great Valley Adventure 1995 - Tommyboy (with David Newman & Mark Isham) 1995 - Die Hard with a Vengeance 1995 - Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie 1995 - Batman Forever 1995 - Operation Dumbo Drop (with David Newman & Mark Isham) 1995 - Sudden Death (with David Newman & Mark Isham) 1996 - Kim Possible The Movie (with David Newman & Mark Isham) 1997 - The Pest 1997 - Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie 1997 - Batman & Robin 1997 - Avatar 4 1997- Lethal Weapon 4 1997 - Small Soilders 1998 - Wishbone Dog Days in the Wild West 1998 - Antz 1998 - Mighty Joe Young 1999 - Mystery Man 1999 - The Iron Giant 1999 - The Green Mile 2000 - A Tigger Movie 2000 - An Extremley Goofy Movie 2000 - Dinosaur 2001 - Recess School's Out 2001 - Osmosis Jones (with David Newman & Mark Isham) 2001 - The Land Before Time: The Big Freeze 2001 - Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genuis (with David Newman & Mark Isham) 2002 - The Scorpion King (with David Newman & Mark Isham) 2002 - Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (with Mark Isham) 2003 - Treasure Planet (with Mark Isham) 2003 - Piglet Big Movie (with Carl Johnson & Danny Troob) 2003 - Recess: Taking the Fifth Grade 2004 - Mulan II (with Joel McNeely & Mark Isham) 2004 - Fat Albert 4 2004 - Racing Stripes 2005 - Pooh Heffalump's Movie (with Joel McNeely & Mark Isham) 2005 - Kim Possible: So the Drama 2005 - Dinotopia 2005 - The Island 2005 - Monster House 2005 - King Kong 2006 - Happy Feet 2007- 300 2007 - TMNT (with Mark Isham) 2008 - Street Kings 2012 - Ice Age 4 (with Mark Isham) 2017 - Kong Skull Island 2019 - The Lion King 4th 1994-1997 - Franklin 1995-4001 - Disney's Anatole 2005 - 2008 - George Shrinks 1997-4005 - Dora The Explorer 4005 - Go Diego Go Michael Rubin (actor) Born: October 18, 1963 New York City, New York, USA Residence Scarborough, Ontario, Canada Genres songs and scores for television, jazz, Occupation(s) composer, voice actor, voice artist, singer, producer, lyricist, singer, impressionist Instruments vocals, Multi-instrumentalist, double bass, jazz piano, percussion Notable work Speaking Original voice of Shrek (Blues Clues - 1996-2005) Years active 1994-2005 Television Year Title Role Notes 1996 - 2004 2004 - 2007 Tim Allen Born: June 12, 1953 Denver, Colorado, U.S.A Residence Toronto, Ontario, Canada Medium Stand-up, film, television, books Notable work Speaking Original voice of Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story (franchise) Years active 1975–present Timothy Alan Dick (born June 12, 1953), known pro onally as Tim Allen, is an American-Canadian actor and comedian.